Perfect Life
by aleeoh
Summary: Kehidupan rumah tangga Jongin dan Sehun. Pair Hunkai Warn! GS! too cheesy! lol! baca aja dah yuk.


Perfect Life

.

By Aleeoh (ganti nama critanya)

Cast:

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Rated: T

Warn! Typo, OOC, GS, dll.

.

Note: ini cerita gs pertama yang aku post horay! maaf ya kalo banyak typo dan ceritanya aneh soalnya bikinnya di hp sambil males-malesan. Lagi kangen berat sama hunkai nih huhuhuhu. Aku cuma mau nuangin kehidupan sempurna dalam impianku aja di cerita ini jadi maaf kalo standar aja ceritanya. Buat yang nunggu Park Legacy dimohon sabar ya soalnya aku lagi males sama chankai entahlah mengapa. Aku akan ngumpulin mood dulu. Dan aku juga minta doa dari kalian semoga bisa cepet dapet kuliah huhuhuhu.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kicau burung terdengar sayup-sayup. Pagi ini terasa sangat tenang dan damai. Angin bertiup halus menerbangkan tirai putih dalam rumah minimalis namun nyaman itu. Cahaya matahari sedikit-sedikit menyelinap dari celah jendela. Menyinari beberapa frame foto yang tertata rapi di atas meja.

Dari arah dapur tampak seorang wanita, dengan rambut berwarna kecoklatan, sedang asyik menata masakannya. Sesekali ia cicipi makanan yang dibuatnya untuk memastikan kesesuaian rasanya. Dirasa sudah pas, ia membawa masakannya menuju meja makan. Menatanya sedemikian rupa. Matanya menangkap bunga dalam vas di meja makan yang sudah tampak layu. Ia teringat untuk mengganti bunga dalam vas minggu ini.

"Untung Sehun membeli bunga kemarin." ucapnya dengan senyum yang begitu manis. Ia hendak mengambil bunga sebelum sebuah panggilan menghentikannya.

"Jonginnie... Sayang... Apa kau melihat dasi merahku?"

Jongin terkejut kemudian memeletkan lidahnya. Ah dia lupa mencuci dasi kesayangan suaminya itu.

"Pakai yang lain dulu ya Sehunnie. Aku belum mencucinya." teriaknya kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengambil bunga pemberian suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini ada acara?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sedang menyantap sarapan buatan Jongin. Dalam hati Sehun memuji kepandaian istrinya dalam memasak. Masakan Jongin selalu lezat dan tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Hmm tidak ada. Mungkin aku akan di rumah saja hari ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan terlalu lelah mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Kau ingat pesan dokter kan?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi. "Iya sayang. Aku selalu mengingatnya. Tidak perlu khawatir okay?"

Sehun tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan makannya lagi. Kekhawatiran Sehun bukannya tidak beralasan. Pasalnya saat ini istrinya itu sedang mengandung. Usianya baru memasuki tiga bulan yang masih sangat rawan. Sehun sering dibuat khawatir mengingat istrinya itu sedikit ceroboh. Atau mungkin sangat ceroboh. Awal mengetahui kehamilan Jongin saja saat mereka hampir kehilangannya.

Jongin bekerja sebagai kepala editor di salah satu majalah fashion terkenal di Korea. Mendekati pergantian tahun sudah dapat dipastikan pekerjaannya semakin menggunung. Bahkan saat natal Jongin diharuskan untuk lembur. Makannya semakin tidak teratur. Saat itu sebenarnya Jongin sudah merasakan tanda-tanda kehamilan seperti mual dan pusing. Namun ia mengabaikannya dan menganggap itu hanyalah gejala lelah biasa.

Di hari lemburnya yang bertepatan dengan malam natal, Jongin merasakan perutnya yang sangat sakit hingga ia ditemukan pingsan di ruangannya.

_**Flashback**_

Sehun berlari dengan tergesa. Tak dihiraukan tubuhnya yang sedikit kedinginan setelah berjalan di tengah salju. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada istrinya yang dikabarkan pingsan. Sehun sudah menduga bahwa Jongin terlalu memforsir tenaganya. Bahkan mereka sempat bertengkar karena Jongin memutuskan untuk lembur di malam natal.

Setelah menyuruh asisten Jongin untuk pulang, Sehun duduk sendiri menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa istrinya. Selang beberapa saat, seorang dokter datang menghampirinya.

"Anda?"

"Saya Oh Sehun, suami dari Oh Jongin. Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"

Sehun tampak sangat panik dan cemas. Ia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jongin.

"Istri anda hampir mengalami pendarahan. Itu sangat membahayakan janinnya. Untung saja dia masih mampu bertahan."

"Janin?" Sehun tampak kebingungan.

"Istri anda tengah mengandung Tuan. Usianya baru dua bulan. Usia ini sangat rawan keguguran. Sebaiknya anda melarangnya untuk bekerja terlalu keras. Stress juga berpengaruh cukup besar."

Sehun masih terdiam. Terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru didengarnya. Hamil? Istrinya hamil? Melihat itu, dokter menepuk bahunya.

"Anda bisa menemuinya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia sadar."

Sehun segera memasuki ruangan Jongin. Ia meringis melihat Jongin yang memang tampak lebih kurus dan pucat. Digenggamnya tangan Jongin erat.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali membuatku khawatir hmm?"

Diusapnya tangan halus Jongin dalam genggamannya. Sungguh Sehun merasa bersalah karena tidak mengetahui keadaan istrinya saat ini.

"Lihat kau tampak kurus apa kau tak pernah makan-"

"Emhhh..."

Sehun langsung berhenti mengusap rambut Jongin saat Jongin mulai membuka matanya.

"Hey sayang, sudah jangan bergerak. Apa ada yang sakit?"ucap Sehun kembali membaringkan Jongin saat ia mencoba duduk.

"Sehun? Hmm kepalaku sedikit pusing..."

Sehun segera mengambil minum untuk Jongin. Setelah minum, Jongin kembali berbaring.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang baru melepas mantelnya.

"Kau pingsan di ruanganmu. Lalu Nona Jung menghubungiku."

Jongin mengangguk. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya karena telah membuat Sehun khawatir.

"Maaf Sehun aku-"

"Tak apa. Bukankah kita jadi bisa merayakan malam natal bersama?"

Jongin mengangguk kemudian tertawa sekilas. Teringat perdebatan mereka kemarin tentang dirinya yang memilih lembur di malam natal. Hah sepertinya Tuhan memang menginginkan dia patuh pada suaminya.

"Maaf aku tak menyiapkan hadiah apa pun."

Jongin masih tersenyum menatap Sehun saat Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Kau sudah memberikannya sayang."

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun namun wajahnya mengerut bingung.

"Hadiah apa? Aku bahkan belum-"

"Hadiah itu ada disini" jawab Sehun mengelus perut Jongin pelan.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Sehun langsung menciumi istrinya bertubi-tubi. Sehun gemas meligat ekspresi kebingungan Jongin.

"Hey hey Sehun hentikan!"

"Tidak sampai calon ibu ini menjadi pintar dan peka pada dirinya sendiri"

"Hey stop stop! Calon ibu? Maksudmu aku?"

Jongin berhasil menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. Ditatapnya Sehun lekat.

"Kau hamil Nyonya Oh."

Wajah Jongin tampak berseri. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga anakku mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk kemudian memeluk Sehun erat. Dia menangis bahagia.

"Sehun aku senang sekali."

Sehun tersenyum. Diusapnya kepala Jongin.

"Aku juga sayang. Terima kasih. Ini hadiah terindah dalam hidupku."

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku akan menjaganya."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

_**Flashback End**_

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu bu."

Jongin menutup telponnya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna coklat yang langsung menghadap ke arah televisi. Entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba menangis sesenggukan.

"Ugh sial, kenapa menangis." Dia menghapus air matanya dengan tangan.

Entahlah Jongin hanya merasa kesepian. Setiap hari Sehun pergi bekerja dan dia sendiri sudah dilarang Sehun untuk bekerja. Jongin bingung dia harus melakukan apa. Pada dasarnya dia adalah seorang worka holic dan sangat menyukai keadaan ramai. Berdiam diri bukanlah gayanya. Mencuci? Membereskan rumah? Semua sudah dikerjakannya. Dan saat tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan dia akan mulai menangis seperti ini.

"Sayang, cepat lahir ya. Ibu kesepian." Adunya pada janin yang ada dalam perutnya.

Sering terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk pergi ke rumah orang tuanya di Busan. Ia ingin sekali tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Dia tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Sehun.

Ah dia jadi mendapat ide. Bagaimana kalau pergi ke rumah ibu Sehun saja?

"Sehunnie aku ke pergi ke rumah ibumu ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kebetulan sekali ibu dan ayah Sehun sedang makan bersama. Ini adalah kejadian yang cukup langka mengingat kedua orang tua Sehun sudah bercerai. Hal ini semakin menguatkan perkiraan Jongin bahwa sebenarnya mereka masih saling mencintai. Lalu untuk apa mereka berpisah? Jongin merasa kasihan pada Sehun yang kurang mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar hal tersebut tidak terjadi pada anaknya kelak.

"Kalau cuma ingin menumpang makan kau harusnya pergi ke restoran bukan ke rumahku. Kau tak lihat menantuku sedang berkunjung?" sindir ibu Sehun pada mantan suaminya yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Hentikan bicaramu. Jongin juga menantuku. Dia saja tidak keberatan. Ya kan Jonginnie?" jawab ayah Sehun.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil mengangguk. Tetap sama. Mereka selalu bertengkar jika bertemu. Bahkan tak jarang mereka memperebutkan dirinya. Sehun saja sampai heran betapa sayangnya orangtuanya pada Jongin.

"Sudahlah tak usah menanggapi pak tua itu. Kau sudah makan?" tanya ibu Sehun lembut.

"Belum bu aku-"

"Baiklah kau harus makan masakan ibu kalau begitu."

Jongin sedikit panik.

"Tapi bu aku-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sayang. Lihat tubuhmu semakin kurus. Apa Sehun tak memberimu makan?"

Jongin hanya terdiam. Bukan begitu, sejak hamil dia tidak bisa makan nasi. Ia selalu akan memuntahkannya.

"Ayo makan Jongin."

Jongin terlihat gugup. Dia tidak enak kalau harus menolak masakan ibu mertuanya. Tapi bagaimana lagi.

Akhirnya ia mencoba memakannya perlahan. Suapan pertama tak ada masalah. Saat suapan keempat dia mulai merasakan mual.

"Ugh..." Jongin menutup mulutnya kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Yah Jonginnie kau kenapa?!" teriak ayah dan ibu Sehun hampir bersamaan. Mereka segera menyusul Jongin.

"Maaf ibu aku tidak bisa makan lagi. Anakku tidak suka nasi."

Jongin memasang wajah merasa bersalahnya sementara kedua orang tua Sehun terkejut.

"Kau hamil?" tanya ibu Sehun.

Jongin malah memasang wajah imut khas orang kebingungan miliknya.

"Apa Sehunnie belum memberi tau?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah milik ibunya. Setelah pulang kerja, Jongin menelpon untuk menjemputnya di rumah ibunya. Sehun senang karena akhirnya Jongin menemukan kegiatan untuk menghapus kesepiannya. Setidaknya Sehun tidak perlu terlalu khawatir jika Jongin pergi bersama ibunya.

"Ibu dima-"

"Dasar anak tak tau diri kau Oh Sehun!"

Gulungan koran mendarat tepat di wajah Sehun.

"Ayah kenapa ada disini?" Sehun heran mendapati ayahnya ada di rumah ibunya.

"Kau keterlaluan Oh Sehun" sekali lagi pukulan koran mendarat di kepalanya. Kali ini dilakukan oleh sang ibu.

"Ibu apa yang terjadi ini?"

"Sehunnie..." Jongin meringis melihat suaminya.

"Kau sudah tak menganggap kami orang tuamu Oh Sehun?!" ayahnya kembali bersuara.

"Tentu saja aku masih menganggap kalian otang tuaku." Sehun mengusap kepalanya. Memandang heran pada mereka.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak bilang kalau Jonginnie hamil?!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan Sehun hanya bisa

"Oh... itu... aku bisa jelaskan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha lucu sekali."

Itu suara Jongin yang sedang tertawa dalam mobil Sehun. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hmm." Sehun masih tampak kesal.

"Hey ayah tidak boleh marah pada nenek dan kakek." Jongin menirukan suara anak kecil kemudian mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Ayah kesal, ibu tidak membela ayah tadi."

Jongin masih terkikik pelan mendapati Sehun bertindak kekanakan kali ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Jongin tidak melihatnya. Sebulan terakhir Sehun lebih banyak berceramah ini itu padanya.

"Aku senang kau kembali."

Sehun mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?"

"Terkadang aku rindu Sehun yang bermanja padaku. Aku tau kau pasti merasa harus menjadi lebih dewasa karena sebentar lagi kita akan punya anak. Itu perlu tapi kau tidak harus berhenti bermanja padaku Sehun. Kita bisa menjalani ini bersama. Kita belajar menjadi dewasa bersama."

"Kau selalu pintar membaca diriku nyonya." Sehun tersenyum sekilas.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kau juga harus lebih terbuka padaku okay? Kau harus berhenti menangis diam-diam di belakangku."

Jongin terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun. Bagaimana Sehun bisa tau?

"Ibumu menelponku tadi. Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau ingin ke Busan?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak enak meninggalkan Sehun di Seoul sendirian. Tadi saja saat ayah dan ibu Sehun berebut mengajaknya tinggal di rumah mereka, Sehun menolaknya dengan keras. Apalagi meninggalkan Sehun jauh ke Busan.

"Apa tidak apa kalau aku meninggalkanmu ke Busan?" tanya Jongin takut-takut.

Wajah Sehun tampak mengeras. "Aku tidak bisa kalau harus jauh darimu."

Jawaban Sehun, Jongin sudah menduganya. Ia memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sedihnya.

Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin. Dia menghela napas mendapati respon istrinya.

"Tapi kalau perginya denganku. Akan aku pikirkan."

Jongin dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Sehun. Wajahnya yang tadi mendung tampak berseri kembali. Oh mungkin Sehun lupa kalau istrinya ini sedang hamil. Moodnya mudah sekali berubah.

"Jadi kita akan pergi ke Busan?"ucapnya kegirangan.

"Aku bilang aku masih memikirkannya kan?"

Jongin tersenyum lebih lebar. "Aku tau kau akan selalu mengabulkan keinginanku."

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Dalam hati ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Dia terlalu mencintai istrinya itu. Permintaan Jongin adalah kewajiban baginya.

"Horay! Kita pergi ke Busan!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END


End file.
